


A Date with Fate

by Iconicbubs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iconicbubs/pseuds/Iconicbubs
Summary: Jungwoo was and still is a fanboy, he is/maybe/not sure yet/ crushing on his favorite idol and actor Lucas ( Yukhei).  A dance with fate allows him to meet the boy himself. Will they get to know one another on a deeper level?* Jungwoo and Kun are best friends* ( they are like brothers at this point)





	1. I am not cute!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. I would explain in the next chapter more about Lucas.

**Jungwoo**  

Inhaling a deep breath, I let out the biggest squeal ever as I scroll/ like all my idol's pictures.

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwiLmeaI-bfZAhUShuAKHesmCbsQjRx6BAgAEAY&url=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fhashtag%2Flucas&psig=AOvVaw3j3cT8smth6We58IEUEGpG&ust=1519334616028141)

_He looks so good with green contacts_

Lucas is so beautiful, I stared at one of his newest pictures, ogling him in peace after all, the only person who knows about me being a fan boy is Donghyuck. He too is a fan boy, Lucas's caption is so cute,

' Hey everyone, I love you.', my heart kept beating hard as I try to keep my composure. I need to relax, I can't have my friend Kun hear me, sorry I forgot to mention Kun lives with me because his parents are traveling in space, he is spending time with me.  It's summer for us so I can enjoy my freedom from college before going back.  I rolled around in my bed, suddenly my phone started to ring....it was Donghyuck. Quickly answering the video call, Donghyuck's big smile was plastered on my screen. Rolling my eyes I spoke,

" Hey Hyuck." I say deadpan,

" Don't give me that hyung, anyway go on Mark's page!" He squeals after saying his favorite idol's name,

" Why?"

" Did I say you can ask questions? Just go!"  He yelled, a small sigh left my lips and I checked Instagram, I went on Mark's page and that is when I saw the post. My heart started beating hard once again, it was a group pic of NCT U and they were having a fan meeting on Saturday. They all looked so good,  especially Lucas he had blue eye contacts on and gosh, I am pretty sure I am drooling now. I liked the picture smiling to myself forgetting that I was having a video chat with Donghyuck, I quickly clicked out of Instagram.  Donghyuck gave me the biggest shit eating grin ever,

" Sooo I got two tickets."

" Yeah what's your point?"

" You are coming with me dummy, unless you don't want to meet your precious Lucas." He smirked, darn he got me good.

" Saturday?" I asked taking a glance at my calendar, dammit it's Wednesday, great I'm going to have three days of sleepless nights, because of my excitement that will surge through my body and cause me to get a heart attack.

" Yep.. Don't act like you aren't in, I know you are." He states, laughing briefly I nod my head,

" Awww Jungwoo you are just ughh so adorable." He squeals, my face felt hot, I'm not used to being called adorable.

" Am not!" I pouted, he dismisses my comment,

" Don't forget to bring him something." he says

" What?"

" You know a gift, that you give your idol?" He responds rather calmly; my face is probably red by now.

" I don't know what to get him." I whispered, Donghyuck only smiles.

" Well I know what I'm getting my Mark." he teased and ended the video chat quickly. I lay back down on my bed sighing, well I have two days before Saturday. I checked my phone and looked through Lucas's pictures. Some pictures showed him at fan meetings with cute girls and cute items they got him, like stuffed animals, posters, you get what I mean.  I heard Kun walk up the stairs and pushed open the door,

" Hey Jungwoo, wanna go out to the movies with me?" He asked, I looked up from my bed and stared at him.

" What movie Hyung?" I asked 

" Black Panther, it's what's in right now." Kun smiled, I nod my head because hey why not, at least it takes my mind off Lucas for now.

* * *

Today is Friday and I still haven't got anything for Lucas, yesterday I was thinking of giving him a pink stuffed bunny; but I guessed that would be way to cute for his liking. Here I am sitting on the kitchen counter eating a blueberry popsicle and Kun was in the living room.

" Hyung!" I yelled out

" What's up!" he yells back,

" I want to know what is a good gift to give someone, and please don't ask why just my question." 

" Well I don't know, normally whatever you give them they would like, because they know that you have worked hard on getting them it. Unless they are ungrateful and spoiled."  He responds, he has a point

" Thanks Hyung."

" No problem." he says, I got off the counter and walked upstairs to my room, I am going to the mall and picking up a stuffed animal.

" Hyung would you like to go with me to the mall!" I yell from the top of the stairs, I heard his feet leave the living room,

" Sure, just tell me when you're ready." He says as he reaches the bottom of the steps.

" Thanks a lot." I grinned as I rush to my room and grab my wallet, phone and keys to the house.  Kun was at the front door putting on his sneakers, as I join him. Putting on my shoes as well,

" You got the keys?" I ask, he smiles opening his hand and dangles the car keys. 

" Let's bounce." 

The ride to the mall didn't take long as Kun finds a parking spot, and we got out of the car. Biting my bottom lip I tried my best to stay calm, Kun must of sensed my nervousness as he places a hand on my shoulder,

" Do malls get you nervous?" He teased I punched him gently on his arm,

" Shut up!"

" That's hyung to you mister." He laughs , I stuck my tongue out at him as we started to walk towards the mall. 

" So do you know which store you want to go too?" He asked, I looked at him with dread in my face, I didn't think of which store I wanted to go to.  Kun noticed the look on my face and laughed,

" Well do you know what you are getting?" He asked

" Yes I am getting a gift." I whispered, Kun just simply chuckled, shaking his head

" Alright then let us go to a gift store." and with that he grabbed my hand and dragged me to a gift store. I caught Kun staring at a pair of sneakers at one of the shoe stores, I poked his side.

" Kun Hyung go and check it out." I smiled, he gave me a look of disbelief,

" But what if you get lost?" He asked, I pouted,

" I won't get lost that easily." I answered, Kun smiled muttering a 'so cute' under his breath. Why is everyone calling me cute, and adorable?  I am not cute!

" I am not cute hyung!" I pout once again, Kun simply ruffled my hair and rushed towards the shoe store. I couldn't help but smile. I started walking again, looking for a gift store....

........................................................................

Okay so remember when I told Kun that I wouldn't get lost.............I got lost, as I kept looking around, someone crashed into me, I tried grabbing onto something to stop the fall; however, it was no use and we both hit the ground. A moan left the said person's lips, opening my eyes I tried to make out the person's face. It was no use due to the fact that the stranger was much taller than I was. The stranger's body felt warm, 

" I'm so sorry." a voice finally calls out to me, I can feel the vibration of their body as they spoke. The stranger got up, and helped me up as well. I stared at the stranger, it was a male. That is when it hit me, I recognized this person..... OH MY FUCKING GOSH! It was Lucas, I am mentally screaming right now, on the outside I am cool as a cucumber. His sunglasses that he had on was on the ground, I quickly went to help him; however, at the same time he went to grab them as well, so we both bumped heads.

" Oh I'm sorry I... I um.. here." I say taking his glasses off the ground and handing them to him. He smiles, ughh his smile is melting me, I feel like I could just melt into a puddle. 

" Thank you." He says in English, I nod my head, I mean I wasn't the best in English, I still know what thank you meant.  I just want to say that I love his voice, and he has such a handsome face and a deep voice. I noticed his eyes are green, like from the pictures, his hair was blond with bits of light brown at the roots of his hair. We awkwardly stared at each other, I smiled shyly as I decide to give him a compliment. 

" I like your eyes it looks, really nice." I tried to speak back in English, failing. He laughed and smiled, my face felt really hot.

 _Way to go Jungwoo you just love making a fool out of yourself!_  

" Thank you, I like-" before he could finish his sentence a crowed of girls started screaming

" LUCASSSS!!!!!!" They yelled and surged forward towards us, I panicked and grabbed him arm dragging him away from the crazy fans. We quickly hid in a corner of the mall that not many people go too. The closeness of our bodies was driving me crazy as I try to keep my fan boy tendencies at bay. 

" OPPA WHERE ARE YOU?!"

" WE LOVE YOU LUCASSS." 

" HAVE MY KIDS!" , I couldn't help but to laugh at the last comment. I looked up at Lucas to see that he was laughing as well. Once we knew we were in the clear we got out of the corner. 

" Thank you so much for saving me, I am really sorry for bumping into you." He says, looking at him I smiled,

" It's okay, I wasn't looking where I was going." 

" Not trying to intrude but may I ask where you going?" He asked, crap I can't let him know that, well it won't hurt to tell him

" I was looking for the gift shop." I answered, I stared at him, He looked like he was trying hard not to laugh.

" Um the gift shop is that way, West wing second floor." He chuckled, my face felt really hot as I looked away with a huff,

" To my defense I normally shop online." I pouted, Lucas went silent. I glance at him to see if I said anything wrong, He wasn't looking at me. Instead he was looking at a random store, his cheeks were pink, I heard him mumble " So cute". I pretended like I didn't hear him, blushing I looked at the ground shaking my head quickly. 

" Well um I should get going now." I whispered, I didn't want to leave but I have something to do, and I am pretty sure he does too. 

" Hey can I get your name, and email?" He asked, I stared at him, shock written all over my face. My Idol was asking for my name and email! 

" W-why?" I stammered, 

" I wanted to thank you for saving me and apologize for crashing into you. I want to make it up to you." He responds, shaking my head I smiled at him

" It's okay you don't have too."

_I don't want you wasting your time on me_

" Well can I get your name?" He asked, what's the harm anyway? It's not like he would remember me anyway.

" Jungwoo." I answered

" Thank you for saving me Jungwoo-yah" He smiles, my heart fluttered, that is when it hit me I'm older than him.

" Lucas-ah I'm older than you." I giggled, He stared at me for a bit then his eyes widen, 

" Really! Oh I'm so sorry." He says

" Only by a year."

" How do you know my age?", 

 _Shit He doesn't know that I am a fan of his._  

" Oh My friend. I-is a big fan of you and yeah, my friend told me your age. You're nineteen, but I'm twenty." I stammered, He nods his head

" Okay Hyung." He gives me a cheesy grin. I stared at his lips, They look so soft and plump, Oh how badly I want to kiss him.

 _NO! Don't think like that, he's a boy I'm a boy, I can't I mean I can't like him, it's not appropriate! Not to mention he is younger than I. I am just a fan boy, I can not be anything more than that._ Instead I decide to stare at his right ear, he had two earrings on, one was a silver cross while the other one was not. It is also silver but just a plain earring on the upper tip of the ear. It looked really nice, 

" Um Lucas-yah are those clip on orrr?" I asked pointing to my right ear indicating what I was talking about, Lucas lets out a laugh,

" The one on the tip is a clip on, but the cross is not." He responds

" Oh so you got it pierced?" I asked, wow don't I sound dumb. 

" Yeah...that's not the only thing I got pierced." He chuckled, 

" What?" 

" It was nice meeting you hyung." He smiles again as he starts leaving, I nod my head and waved him a good bye. 

_Gahhh he is so sweet, and well mannered!_

**_" That's not the only thing I got pierced"_ ** _I wonder what he meant by that._

My heart was doing jumping jacks as I tried to not freak out. My phone started ringing in my jeans, pulling it out I looked at the screen, the screen flashed Kun's name. I answered the phone call

" I thought you said you won't get lost."  Kun said on the other line, I am so glad he can't see my face right now, I am red as a tomato.

" To my defense I didn't-"

  
" You got lost." 

 

" Yeah I did." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it

**Yukhei**

  
The guy I bumped into by accident was really pretty.  
I smiled to myself as I thought about the encounter with Jungwoo, he was kind enough to save me from crazy fans, I love my fans but I still need my personal space and I had a bad feeling that I wouldn’t get that. I made it back to the black van that was waiting for me, Mark opened the door and sighed,

“ Yukhei hyung where were you?” He asked, I hopped into the van sitting next to him,

“ I was saved by an angel, I ran into someone and they were kind enough to save me from crazy fans.” I respond while putting on my seatbelt laughing a bit, Mark laughed softly

“ You are so dramatic, anyway we have a fan meeting in a few days, are you ready for it?” He asked,

“ Of course he is.” Taeyong hyung interrupts,

“ I mean this is probably my first one.” I say sarcastically, Mark gives me a small pout before speaking again,

“ There’s no need to be sarcastic, I just wanted to know if you were excited as I am.” He says,

“ Why?”

“ He can’t wait to meet his fans, Mark is always like that. We are excited too; however, Mark is on another level of excitement.” Taeil hyung hums, I couldn’t help but to crack a smile. I grabbed Mark’s cheek,

“ That’s so cute, Markie” I laughed as he swatted my hand away

“ Don’t call me Markie hyung.” He says,  
A few days later it was finally time for the fan meeting. I was really excited to meet all my fans, as we walked onto the stage and sat down on the chairs that were there for us the crowed went wild. The fan meeting began, 

* * *

  
**Jungwoo**

  
To say I was nervous was an understatement, I was scared and excited at the same time. I know I technically talked to my idol, but this felt different, I am giving them gifts, my heart throbs.

  
_‘What if he doesn’t like it’_

_  
’What if he throws it out.’_

I can hear my heart beat race through my ears. I wipe my sweaty palms on my jeans nervously as I wait on line. Unlike me Donghyuck was bouncing up and down, I stared at his clothes he is wearing a pink top tucked into his light blue overall, and a pair of white vans, along with fake glasses that are gold and thin on his face. Meanwhile, here I am wearing a light yellow shirt, ripped blue jeans and a pair of black converse sneakers, I didn’t look cute I just looked okay, I fiddled with my hair as I tried to calm down. I watched as each fan interacted with the idols, the idols smiled, played with their fans hands, took their gifts, signed CDs and many more. I squeezed the stuffed animal in my arms, it is a puppy, it’s fur is black, white and brown. ( The one Yukhei was holding in the video Lucas being Lucas, when he was in the room with Ten, WinWin, and Yuta) I hope he likes it, I mean it wasn’t much. I thought it looked cute so I bought it, chewing on my bottom lip I glanced over at Donghyuck. Tapping his shoulder to get his attention,

“ Hyuckie what did you get Mark?” I asked as I tried to think of something to talk to Lucas about, zoning out on what Donghyuck said.

“ JUNGWOO HYUNG!” He yelled snapping me out of my thoughts,

“ Y-yeah” stammering as I looked at him,

“ Don’t think too much, just be you.” He giggles, I bob my head,

“ Sorry I.. so what did you get Mark?” I asked once again now paying attention, Donghyuck smiles

“ I got him cute teddy bear with the Canadian flag on its shirt, since he’s from Canada and I thought that he um you know would like it. I actually go him two items a teddy bear and a hat because his favorite of accessory is hats.” Donghyuck said very quickly, smiling at him as I spoke again,

“ So what are you going to talk about?”  
  
“ That’s for me to know and you to guess, hyung.” I giggled at his response, well now he has me thinking. We finally got closer on the line as I walked up on stage, my heart pounded as I notice I was getting closer to talk to Lucas. The first person I spoke to was DoYoung hyung, he smiled at me, smiling shyly I waved,

“ Hi..how are you?” I ask, gosh I’m nervous,

“ Hey, I’m good, it’s nice to meet you. What’s your name?”

“ Jungwoo, I am a big fan, I think you have an amazing voice and I um sorry this is my first time. I’m really nervous and..” I babbled, He only laughed

“ Don’t be, it’s really nice to meet you too. Thank you so much, I like your hair.” He responds,

We talked for a little before it was time for me to move to the next person, the next person who was siting next to DoYoung was Taeyong. He smiles at me as I got near,

“ Hi.”

“ Hi.” I talked to him about random stuff and kept going on like that with the other members until I reached Mark.

“ Hey what’s up.” He grins, I smiled back

“ Hi, nice to meet you.” I say

“ What’s your name?”

“ Jungwoo.”

Mark stared at me for a bit and quickly glanced over at Lucas who was siting right next to him, my heart started beating again, Lucas’s the last person I would talk to, before I get off the stage. Mark smiles again,

“ That’s cool.” He says, I told him I like when he raps

“ I think it’s cool that you’re from Canada.” I gushed Mark blushed and nods his head, we talked about music and when it time for me to move on Mark smiled again.

“ It was really nice talking to you.” He said, I nod my head and smiled, biting my bottom lip as I am face to face with Lucas.

“ Nice meeting you again Jungwoo hyung.” He smiles, I look down at his hands and tried my best not to fanboy. I looked up bitting my bottom lip nervously as I smiled.

“ Nice m-meeting you too, I um got something for you.” I said handing him the stuffed animal, Lucas took it, as he did our fingers touched, I looked up to see him smiling, his eyes are blue today, every eye contact color looks good on him, I want to see his natural eye color, gosh he’s hot.

“ Thank you.” He smiled,

“ How was your day?” He asked

“ Oh it was nerve racking because I was nervous to meet you and um..I.”I said, Lucas laughed

“ There’s no need to be nervous, I’m not god you know, I’m just a human bean like you.” He smiled , I smiled back he really is funny. I wish I got to know him better, not idol to fan more like friend to friend. I know that’s not possible but a guy can dream.

“ What about you?” I asked, Lucas went silent before he spoke

“ I was really excited to meet my fans and talk to you guys.” He answered it sounded so scripted

_‘Fans right’_

I don’t even know why I tried to get closer to him, I am so far away that it is impossible to get closer. Lucas must of noticed that I a little upset,

“ Hyung?” He says, I looked at him and forced my smile,

“ OH sorry I just um...” I didn’t know what to say, I felt as if I stayed longer, how come they didn’t call for the next line of fans yet?

“ Thank you so much for the puppy, I really like it, it’s a cute gift. Like you” He smiles his cheeks a bit pink, he was lighting the dreadful silence, I smiled back my heart beating and I blushed,

“ I’m glad you like it.” I say Lucas writes something down on a piece of paper, folds it then slides it to me, he leans over and whispers

“ Promise you don’t let anyone know this.” He says, before I could say anything, it was time for me to leave the stage. I got up and walked down the stairs, I squeezed the paper, before putting it in my pocket. I looked back, Lucas was already talking to his next fan, it was a girl she was blushing and telling him how much she loves him. Yeah that’s the ideal look, a girl telling their male idol that they love them looked right.. it looked better, However, a guy telling their male idol that they like them is really weird, it’s frown upon, this is my last fan meeting. I can’t go again, I was too embarrassing and I felt as if our encounter in other people’s eyes was disgusting. We are in a different worlds, he lives a life surrounded by cameras the last thing he needs is a scandal. Donghyuck waited for me with a big smile on his face,

“ How was it? Did you like it?” He asked, forcing a smile on my face I nod my head, he must of caught on that it was forced, he didn’t press any further.

“ Can you give me a ride home?” He asked, I nod my head

“ Sure.” I dangling my keys,

“ You took a taxi to get here right?” I asked, he bobs his head, he hugged me.

“ Thank you so much hyung.” He smiles, we walked outside to the parking lot and once we reached my car, we got in and started the car. It was a silent ride up until Hyuckie opened his mouth,

“ I had so much fun today, it felt awesome to talk to Mark-hyung, he is so cute and gosh.” He gushes, a small smile plastered on my face

“ Hyung? I didn’t want to ask you this but I’m curious, are you okay?” He asks quietly, we reached a red light, I took a deep breath.

“ Of course I am why..why would you ask?”

“ You didn’t seem happy, you can tell me you know.” He answers, it’s true Donghyuck is the only one I can talk to about my fan boy tendencies.

“ Hyuck I think.. I should stop going to fan meetings.”

“ Why?”

“ Because it.. well I just don’t it’s natural for an older guy like me to be going, there are so many young girls and boys and here I am.” I pout

“ You aren’t old Woo, why would say that? Don’t you like seeing your idol?” He asked

“ I do-“

“ Then there’s no nothing to worry about.”

“ DONGHYUCK I THINK I LIKE HIM AND THAT ISN’T GOOD!” I screamed, there was complete silence before I spoke again.

“ I’m sorry for yelling. I think I like him, but that isn’t possible because I know nothing about him so it’s as if I just like his face.” I squeaked, the light went green, I started driving again.

“ So you like him.. what’s wrong with that?” He asked

  
“ It’s not right to like him, I’m a guy he’s a guy plus he’s famous even if we were able to get to know one another, we can’t I mean I-“

“ Hyung calm down, you heard of love a first sight right? You probably got that.” Donghyuck giggled

  
“ That is so contagious.” I mumble, he burst out laughing

  
“ You are too adorable hyung, it doesn’t matter if you like him because you can like him all you want. No one will know.” He grins, I smiled

“ Yeah.” 

I don’t think I should be taking that chance though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pulling in my heart strings. I am so dramatic


	3. Another encounter

**Jungwoo**

Here I am on my bed, the central air blowing as I am staring at the paper Lucas gave me, chewing on my bottom lip,

‘Just open it!’  
  
I slowly opened the paper and inhaled a small breath, my eyes scanned the paper and my heart felt as if it was going to burst. I reread it to make sure I wasn’t seeing things, and it was true what I saw.

**_It’s a shame we didn’t get a long time to talk, here’s my number and email, let’s keep in touch cutie.  
XXX-XXX-XXX  
:3 Lucas _**

My palms became sweaty as I tried my best to breathe,

“ Come on Jungwoo pull it together.” I whispered to myself,

okay so he gave me his number and email, nothing can go wrong right. I grab my phone and text him,

_Hello um it’s me Jungwoo_

“Maybe that’s too soon.” I mumble

I deleted the text but my body wanted to do other things and press send, panicking I tried deleting but my phone stopped responding. A small pout rolled on my lips, then right away my phone vibrated,

Hey Hyung

Chewing on my bottom lip I stared at the response I got. Contemplating on whether I should answer or not.

“ Think of him as a normal human being, not your crush.” I mumbled to myself, then shook my head violently

‘No he isn’t my crush, I don’t like him, I can’t that’s weird.’

I bit my bottom lip when I read the next message he sent, it made my heart throb hard, as I tried to breathe.

I’m really happy you texted me hyung

I squealed into my pillow, lifting my head I stared at the message before sending him one.

  
_Not to bother you, what are you doing right now?_

Masturbating

I blushed at that response but another text came right after the one he sent

Jk I’m just on set

_You are so pervy_

 You’re the one who’s the perv Hyung

_by set do you mean the tv show you are on? I am so sorry for bothering you_

 You could never bother me Jungwoo-hyung, I like texting you anyway. It would be better if we could FaceTime but whatever.

Remember when I said I can’t like him, gosh he is making it hard for me not too.

_We can’t FaceTime, you’re busy._

I wish we did later

_Later?_

Yeah I want to hear your voice. It’s very beautiful just like you.

“ Is he flirting with me?” I ask myself as I blushed even harder thinking about him flirting with me.

“ There’s no way he is... he’s just being nice.” I tell myself this over and over as we kept texting each other.

So what are you doing Hyung?

_Texting you_

Hyung lets play 21 questions

_Why?_

I want to get to know you better, I’ll start what’s your favorite color?

I bit my bottom lip as I stared at the questions, I guess we are really playing the game.

  _light grey and black, I mean I like all colors._

I guess that’s a reasonable response 

I like green and black, lol. Okay your turn

_What?_

Ask me a question Hyung

_Um okay, what types of food do you like?_

I know he likes spicy foods and not a fan of sweets, I needed to act like I didn’t know. 

I like spicy food, sweets aren’t my best

 What type of food do you like Hyung?

and the conversation continued with us getting to know one another. I felt a bit closer to him, but still far away. 

* * *

 

 Waking up to Kun shaking me is the worse way to wake up. Rubbing my eyes tiredly as I sat up in my bed. 

“ Wha what is it?” I ask my voice sounding groggy, glancing at the time, I wanted to throw my pillow at Kun and go back to bed, it is 7:00am, why is he bothering me?

” Woo I need you to go to the grocery store and buy eggs. We’re out, I need the eggs to make breakfast for us.” He says, I yawned before rolling over, Kun grabs me and shakes me again. A whine left my lips, 

“ Can’t you make something else for breakfast hyung!” I snap, Kun pushes me off the bed,

“ I was planning on making scammbled eggs,  meat on the side along with homemade simple souffle pancakes for us.” Kun says while helping me up. 

“ Oh. But it’s hot outside.” I protested 

“ It’s not hot outside yet, so go shower and go buy me some eggs, milk,  strawberries, and honey. I’ll give you my card.” He said as he starts walking to the door.

Sighing softly and grabbing my toothbrush, I walked to the bathroom to shower. After my shower I dried my hair and got dressed. Pulling a red shirt over my head, I grabbed my light grey short sweats. Yawning I grab my phone and walk down the stair to get Kun hyung’s card. Kun smiles and handed me his card, 

“ Hurry back before it gets hot.” He says I bob my head and slipped on my cut off white vans. I grabbed my car keys and left. 

I made it to the grocery store and parked my car, I wandered around the store looking for the frozen aisle. 

“ Eggs.” I mumble to myself as I bumped into someone. This is starting to become an everyday thing now. 

“Ow.” I hissed as I hit the ground, landing on my butt. 

“ I’m so sorry.” I recognize that voice, I look to see the person I bumped into fell too. It was Lucas, he is wearing a white shirt, a blue open hoodie, a pair of black sweat pants, a black mask that was under his chin, and black adidas slides ( sandals). He looks at me and a big smile formed on his lips. 

“ We meet again Hyung.” He purs, I blushed and got up quickly, then helped him as well. 

“ Lucas why are you out in the open?” I asked, quietly praying that no one heard us. 

“ Today is my day off, so I wanted to go out a bit. I’m here for eggs though, Taeyong Hyung is out and he wants me to buy some.” He speaks happily, it’s way to early for him to have that much energy. 

“ If today is your day off, shouldn’t you be sleeping, you know enjoying your beauty rest?” I asked, Lucas laughs, his laugh is adorable. 

“ I did, normally I play video games or stay in my room sleeping, but I decided I need fresh air.” He says then he pauses,

” What about you Hyung? You look really tired.” 

I smiled weakly, 

“ I was pushed off my bed, to go buy my friend eggs too.” I answered, Lucas laughed hard. 

“ I was pretty tired this morning, but when I ran into you, I feel happy.” He grins, my heart fluttered. 

“ W-we should get eggs than.” I say trying to brush off the butterflies swarming in my stomach. Lucas nods his head as we walked and he told me about idol life, 

“ Hey Hyung can you sing?” He asked out of the blue, nodding my head I smiled.

” Why?” I asked, he grinned leaning closer to me,

 “ I would love to hear you, will you ever let me hear you someday?” He asked, 

Its official, I am crushing on him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter


	4. FaceTime and stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii I am so sorry that I am so late with these chapters, I had a lot of school work, being a junior (11th grader) in high school is tough. But enough about my sob story, enjoy!

**Jungwoo**

I bit my bottom lip as I stand on the line, the cashier calls next and I moved up, placing my items onto the conveyor belt, Lucas stood behind me, he placed his items as well. He started playing with the bags of chips on therack; he was busy choosing. I stared at him, his hair looks fluffy and soft....I want to touch it. I shake my head and focus at his other features, my eyes linger onto his, I’m glad that he’s paying a lot of attention to the chips, that would be really awkward if he caught me. My eyes travel down to his nose, then his lips. His lips look so plump and kissable. Lucas looks towards me and smiled,

“ Hyung You should pay now.” He chuckled, I tilted my head in confusion before turning around, blushing heavily I quickly gave the cashier Kun’s credit card.

“ Have a nice day.” The cashier smiled as he gives me my bag. I smiled back and took them, I walked over so Lucas could pay for his stuff,

“ So um..bye I guess.” I say softly feeling awkward, Lucas looks at me and smiled,

“ Yeah..Wait I want to know if you’re free later.” He says, I nod my head,

“ Why?”

“ Well I um-“ he looked around a bit before meeting my eyes again

“ I want to FaceTime you Hyung, I like talking to you.” He says smiling his cheeks looked slightly pink. That caught me off guard, I wasn’t expecting him to say that. I bit my bottom lip and spoke,

“ O-oh ok.” I awkwardly walked away, my face felt hot.

* * *

 

 **Yukhei**

I watched Hyung leave and sighed softly

_‘ Really Yukhei did you have to be any more creepy?’_

I payed for my item and left, pulling the mask over my lips and walked one block. I hopped into the white van that was waiting for me, the van took me home once I made it home I sighed softly and walked into the kitchen. Mark was sitting on a chair, Youngho Hyung was playing games on his phone, Yuta Hyung was helping TaeYong Hyung cook, I couldn’t find anyone else. Placing the bag of eggs on the counter,

“ Hyung here are the eggs.” I smiled, Yuta turned around and took them as Taeyong Hyung hugged me,

“ Thank you Yukhei, would you like to help me?” He asked, yawningsoftly I shook my head no,

“ I’m a bit sleepy Hyung.” I said he nods his head,

“ Okay well you should go back to sleep then. I will wake you up when the food is ready.” He says, I smiled nodding my head,

“ Thank you Hyung.” dragging my body towards my shared room with Si Cheng Hyung, flopping onto my bed I closed my eyes. The wonderful feeling of being back on my cozy bed was amazing, it felt as if I was sleeping on a cloud.A few hours past and sadly I couldn’t sleep, opening my eyes again I go on my phone, clicking the FaceTime App I decide to chat with Jungwoo Hyung. It connected after a third ring, as I was waiting I could hear singing coming from the other line, a huge smile was plastered on my face,

“ Wow Hyung I thought you didn’t want to see me, took awhile to pick up.” I say chuckling, Jungwoo Hyung eyes widen in shock,

“ I-I’m sorry it’s just I was eating and yeah.” He stammers, I laughed softly,

“ Hhhyyyunnng, I’m just kidding. I’m pulling your leg hyung.” I smiled,

“ Pulling my leg?”

“ Oh Hyung what would I ever do with you.” I laugh again,

“ Hyung I heard singing, were you singing?” I asked tilting my head to the side, Jungwoo hyung’s cheeks became red,

“ I no yes I mean no I wasn’t.” He squeaks,

“ Too bad you have such a beautiful voice, you don’t mind singing for me would you Hyung?” I asked, he went silent before sighing softly,

“ Fine.” He says closing his eyes as he starts singing DoYoung Hyung’s line from Boss, his voice is so angelic, once he was done he opens his eyes looking at me. I am speechless,

“ Wow, Hyung you are such an amazing singer I love your voice.” I smiled, he blushed before thanking me.

“ Hyung you’re so adorable.” I laughed at how shy and bashful he was being,

“ Hey Hyung I got a surprise for you.” I smiled reaching over to my pillow, grabbing the stuffed puppy I was given. Smiling widely I showed off the puppy,

“ It’s the puppy I gave you.” He smiles,

“ Yeah I love my gift so much.” I say happily,

“ Hyung are you free next weekend? Specifically Sunday?” I asked

“ Yeah why?” He asked

‘ I want to hangout with you on Sunday.’

“ Well I-“

I heard a voice call out to Jungwoo Hyung on the other line,

“ Oh I’m sorry I have to go. I’ll text you when you’re free, bye.” He says smiling before ending the call,

“ I wanted to take you out to lunch.” I whispered to myself biting my bottom lip,

“ Maybe next time I’ll ask him.” I say sighing softly I tossed my phone on my pillow and laid down on my bed, curling up I closed my eyes.

“ Why is it so hard to ask him?” I mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHH


	6. This is a note

HELLO EVERYONE I WANT TO SAY NO I DID NOT FORGET ABOUT THIS STORY. It’s just I was busy getting ready to move that I haven’t been able to update, BUT NOW! I have settled down and moved from NY to FL and I can’t wait to write and post chapters for each of my stories. I love you tons, I hope you guys like the upcoming Chapters

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this would be cute. Please comment anything that I need to improve.


End file.
